We Both Must Fade
by orenashii
Summary: Two legendary heroes make the ultimate sacrifice to rid the future of evil.


We Both Must Fade

* * *

From the bubbling pits of tar rose a mighty structure, it's highest point jagged with sharp, tree-like branches, mimicking the shape of the one who summoned it. From it hung a man, his arms splayed out as if crucified; gasping and wheezing, coughing up a liquid of the darkest black. The man looked upon his captor in horror as he recovered, watching the demon's face curl into a gleeful, wicked smile.

 _"Now gaze your eyes upon the full wrath of the mighty Aku!"_

The demon made a grand showing of its powers, stretching its pointed limbs outward before sinking into the pit from which it was born. It morphed itself into a curved, elongated line and flung itself into the sky.

The Emperor shouted his protests, struggling in vain against his restraints as he watched the newly born demon's trajectory in the skies. He could see the peaks of his castle from his vantage point across the horizon. His heart dropped to his stomach, the pumping of his blood the only sound he could hear in his ears. He opened his mouth to scream when suddenly, a bright light emerged from the dark skies.

The light pulsated, the brightest white and the darkest black, stretching outward in increasingly long circles. From the light emerged two figures—a man and a woman—both of whom dropped down to land nimbly on the ground. The two immediately took action, the man rushing forward and striking the tail of the demon with a sword that gleamed with an almost unearthly glow.

The sword struck, leaving a trail, bright and red like fire, to sear through and extinguish the darkness as if flame through parchment. He heard the demon screech before it twisted itself back into its humanoid form.

 _"What form of insect is this?"_

The Emperor was far too high up to hear their exchange but saw the mysterious man gesture towards where he was hung. He watched as the woman raised her hands into the air, shock gripping him as her arms lengthened and formed into sharp points. _Just like the demon!_

His restraints were cut loose and he let out a sharp gasp as he began to slide down the smooth surface of the dark, tree-like edifice. The woman, arms still outstretched, caught him by the shoulders and gently placed his feet back on the ground. The sheer absurdity and horror of the situation weakened the Emperor's knees and he fell to the ground.

"Who... who are you?"

The woman did not answer. He heard the man cry out a name he did not recognize and the woman turned and ran to her companion. The Emperor's jaw hung open as the demon's eyes glowed, sending a beam of light at the duo. The woman surprised him yet again, her eyes carrying a matching glow as she sent her own beam, deflecting the destructive light away from the man.

Now that he was closer to the two, he noticed the man wore the tatters of a gi, not unlike ones he had donned in the past. _A samurai?_

The man—the samurai—bellowed a cry and threw himself at the demon with abandon, slashing at every exposed inch of darkness he could. The Emperor sat back on his hands in shock and awe as the demon twisted itself into monstrous creature after monstrous creature. The woman remained by the samurai's side, deflecting his sharp appendages with her own.

It was not long before the demon tried to flee. He could hear its words echo through the dark skies asking how such a fate had befallen him, asking how a weapon wielded by a pathetic mortal could cause him harm. The couple offered no answers, continuing their relentless assault. Finally, the samurai reeled up, striking the demon between its eyes.

The Emperor shielded his eyes as a bright light surrounded them, the dark magic of the demon swallowed up by the sword. He watched the samurai lift up his weapon and shout.

 _"No more!"_

The samurai plunged the blade into the earth. The demon's essence bled from the blade, covering the surfaces of everything around them—the ground, the trees—with darkness. The samurai turned from the pit and ran, the woman directly behind him.

"Come with me!" the Samurai shouted, grabbing the Emperor's hand and dragging him to his feet before continuing their sprint further and further away from the forest. The Emperor spared a glance over his shoulder, watching as the pit from which the demon was born exploded with fire and light.

The trio made their way to a safe distance as the dust settled from the explosion. The samurai promptly reached for the woman, wrapping his arms around her waist as she had gripped her head, swaying as if she was losing her balance.

"Ashi," the samurai said in a low voice.

"I'm fine," the woman responded. She placed her hands on the man's arms. "I felt him leave me."

"He will never harm anyone again."

The two embraced, sighing heavily as if completely lost to the world around them.

"Who are you?" The Emperor cut in harshly. The two broke apart but still stood close, their faces tinted with the flush of embarrassment. The Emperor had no idea what to make of all this. He pointed to the samurai's sword. "Where did you come from? How—" His words were cut off as he was pulled into the samurai's arms and embraced.

"It is _so_ good to see you again fa—"

The Emperor shrugged out of the man's arms. "Unhand me!" He shoved him away. The samurai immediately dropped to his knees, hands pressed together.

"Forgive me, father. It has been many years since I've seen you. I did not mean to frighten you with my excitement."

"Father?" the Emperor sputtered. "Are you mad? I do not know you. Why do you address me a such?"

The samurai looked up and smiled softly. "That's right. As of this time, you have not yet met me."

"Your words do not make sense," he replied. He pointed at the sword at the samurai's waist. "What is the nature of that weapon? I struck the demon with my own blade but it did not do damage. How was yours able to destroy it?"

The samurai quietly drew the sword from its sheath, admiring the sheen of steel. "This sword was forged from the spirit and strength of human righteousness. Touched by the gods themselves." The man placed the sword in his palms, presenting it to the Emperor. "You were its original wielder."

"What madness do you speak of? I have never seen such a blade in my life!"

"The gods bestowed on to you this weapon, with which you used to seal away Aku. But it was not long after, during a great eclipse, that he was once again set free. He ravished our home, enslaved you and our people, tore apart our family. I was sent away."

The Emperor gaped at the man, not fully understanding his words. The samurai continued.

"When I became of age, my mother passed this sword down to me. It was my mission to vanquish Aku, to restore our homeland. But... the demon was tricky. I was sent away again... to a distant future. I spend decades wandering a strange, foreign land in search of a way back to this time. And had it not been for Ashi, I would have never returned."

"A... Ashi?" The Emperor whispered. The woman kneeled down, joining the samurai, and bowed her head.

"You!" he choked, pointing at her. "You possess the powers of the demon!"

The woman nodded solemnly. "I was born from his essence. But it does not make me who I am." She smiled at the samurai next to her. "Your son showed me that."

"My son?" The samurai smiled at him. "No! That is impossible! My wife is still with child. I have lain with no other woman!"

"It is true... father."

The Emperor was struck into silence. His knees weakened once more and dropped before the couple in front of him. He gazed upon this strange man, flicking about his face to take in his features. He was young, not much younger than himself. He could see similarities in their features: a broad chin; long, dark hair. He looked into his eyes once more. Recognition suddenly struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"My... son?" He repeated. The man nodded. "You," the Emperor whispered. He reached a tentative hand up to the samurai's face, touching his cheek gently. "You have your mother's eyes."

The Emperor reeled back in disbelief at his own words. "Impossible! What trickery is this? If you are truly my son, how have you managed to exist here?"

"I am sorry, father, but I am afraid our time is short."

The samurai stood, assisting his companion to her feet. The couple looked deeply into each other's eyes. The samurai brushed a lock of the woman's hair behind her ears, cradling her cheek. She leaned into it and pressed a kiss into his palm.

They were lovers? The Emperor had seen the two embrace but the thought had not crossed his mind until now. Who were these strange warriors? The samurai had claimed to be his son from a distant... time... but none of that made sense! He opened his mouth to once again demand answers but was interrupted by the samurai's voice.

"Return to your home, father. I believe your wife is about to give birth." The samurai turned to him with a small smile. "And please. Give my regards to my mother."

* * *

Jack sighed evenly at he took one last look at his father. It was truly incredible to see him like this—so young. So steadfast and strong in spite of his confusion.

He wished he had more time; to explain everything. But he could already feel his strength leaving him, slowly drifting away in the gentle currents of the wind. He turned back to Ashi who held a similar look—a soft smile and a touch of sadness in her eyes. They both understood what would happen.

"I am sorry to you, too, my love," he whispered. "I so hoped that I could show you my home."

"You already have," she said, placing a hand over his heart.

The Emperor watched in awe as a change occurred in the couple's bodies. Their feet could no longer be seen. Their figures were become translucent, vanishing like phantoms.

Jack ran his thumb over Ashi's lips leaning forward with the rest of his strength. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

They were inches apart when Jack heard his father ask him one final question.

"Wait! Samurai! What am I to call you?"

"They called me..." He turned back to his love and smiled gently. "Jack."

The Emperor watched in awe as the two warriors embraced, their lips finally meeting one another's before completely fading away.

* * *

The Emperor returned to his home and it was just as his son—rather, the mysterious samurai—had said. He walked to his wife, his chest threatening to burst, as he knelt before her and said hello to the squirming bundle of new life in her arms.

He told her everything. About how the potion meant to destroy the demonic pit gave it life. About how the newly born demon had captured him, threatening to destroy his home.

About two strange warriors appearing in a flash of light and the death of Aku. About the woman who shared the demon's powers. About the samurai and the god-touched sword.

About his claims to be his son.

"And... you believed him?"

"I do not know what to believe."

"These warriors," the Empress asked. "What were their names?"

"The woman's name was... Ashi."

"And the samurai's?"

"He said..." He looked down at his child. He was too new to truly make out any features and compare them to the strong ones of the samurai he'd met earlier. But he looked into his son's eyes and swallowed hard in disbelief. So much like his mother's.

"He said they called him... Jack."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Credit goes to The_Dook on Reddit for making this comment in a thread: "A better tragic ending would be where Jack and Ashi go back in time to when Aku first rose (Birth of Evil) and killed him there. Then, after killing Aku, Jack and Ashi would embrace as they are both erased from existence."

It was _begging_ to be a fanfiction. So I wrote it!

Not to say I agree that this would have been a better ending. But it's certainly an interesting one. If the writers can play with the grandfather paradox, than so can I!


End file.
